


she was beautiful

by rosebunnie



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst??, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, andre is ehhhh, ill add more eventually, its gay tho, listen idk what im doing, supportive mom marya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebunnie/pseuds/rosebunnie
Summary: sonya x mary angst that i wrote 2 years ago and have posted and deleted like 5 times.





	she was beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> the comet fandom is dead no ones gonna read this lmao-  
~ enjoy anyway ~

Sonya was alone. Like always. Walking down the cobble street on a chilly night. Everything was such a mess. Everything. It all started with Nikolai. She thought she had loved him. She thought. Dolokhov always had an interest in her, but she would just push him away.

"That _fucking_ idiot..." Sonya muttered under her shaky breath. She didn't know where she was headed, anywhere from here. A flower was gripped tightly in her hand that she held very close to her body. A red rose, a common tradition in her family, stemming from the tales of her ancestors. Its petals used to shine like the moon, but it was now dull and lifeless.

The girl pressed the flower close to her. Why did everything have to go so wrong? Sonya sat down on a wet bench nearby, and cried. Cried for what seemed like an eternity. Until tears just couldn't come. No one was here, no one could see her. At least she thought.

"Excuse me?" A hushed voice called from the darkness. Sonya jumped back and held the flower even tighter than before.

"Who's there?" Sonya called back, terrified. “I-I have a knife.” This was a lie. Marya, the girls mother, had always been against violence, but Sonya truly didn’t know what else to do.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." a face came into view. A girl, fairly tall, wearing a small black and white dress. A large necklace with a cross was draped around her neck. She was beautiful.

"Oh, uh, hello" Sonya mumbled as she looked away, hiding her blushing face. Her heart pounded in her chest and she didn’t know why. Sonya’s shaky hand gestured for the girl to sit down on the bench, and so she did.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My names Mary Bolkonsky. I was walking home and happened to notice you. I'm sorry if this seem creepy or something.. I really don’t mean to bother you.” The girl’s voice was quiet but determined. Bolkonsky. Sonya had definitely heard that name before.

However, Sonya stayed quiet. Who was this stranger? She couldn't trust just anyone. She had learned her lesson before. Mary stayed quiet too. However, somewhere deep inside of Sonya she was connecting to this stranger. She wanted to keep talking to her. Her mind told her to stop, that it was too dangerous, but her heart told her to go.

Sonya wrapped her arms around Mary in a tight hug. Mary was obviously confused, but she didn’t pull away. Mary’s face turned as red as the flower Sonya had now dropped onto the wet, barren pavement. The freezing wind whirred past them, shaking nearby bushes and rustling the leaves. It was like the world had stopped spinning. That every single person on the entire planet just stopped in that moment. All that mattered was the two girls, alone in the middle of the night. When they finally pulled away, they were silent.

“I-I have to go.” Mary stuttered, and ran into the distant fog of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy and half-assed the ending oops
> 
> chapter 2 is already half written, i'll rlly only post it if this gets any attention hswjekhw


End file.
